


Smudged Lipstick

by FurbyDisaster53



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor in Drag (Hazbin Hotel), Drag Queens, Fluff, Husk in drag (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Makeovers, Short Story, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Another part to my Look But Don’t Touch and Pandora’s Box au.Alastor finally convinces Husk to go out in drag with him.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Puttin on the Glitz

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot let go of this au lol. I may make this longer, or do one shots idk. Whatever you guys think!

Alastor was sitting at the bar, waiting for Husk to get off. He had something important to ask his boyfriend. Even though Alastor was no longer doing drag performances, he would occasionally dress up as Pandora when he and Husk went on dates. Husk loved it, but he always thought Alastor looked fantastic no matter what. 

Husk finally got off, and Alastor was still sitting there. Husk chuckled and looked at him. “Whatever you’re waiting on must be pretty damn important,” he said.

“Of course it is! I’m waiting for you!” Alastor replied. 

Husk smiled and rolled his eyes, then gave Alastor a kiss on the cheek. “You’re ridiculous,” he said.

“So you’ve said,” Alastor smiled. He paused a moment. “Husker? I have a question,” he said. 

“What is it?” Husk asked. 

“Well, would you care to….maybe…” Alastor started, before suddenly feeling embarrassed to even ask. 

“Al? What is it?” asked Husk.

“Well…..would you consider going out in drag? For just an evening? Please?” Alastor asked. 

“I mean, why do you want me to?” Husk asked. 

“I just figure it would be interesting to try something new! Who knows? You may like it!” Alastor replied.

Husk really didn’t want to do this. Watching drag and actually wearing it were two completely different things. But he saw Alastor’s wide, pleading eyes, and he sighed. “Alright, one night,” Husk said.

Alastor smiled and pulled Husk into a hug. “Thank you, Husker!” he exclaimed, before letting go. “I’ll let you pick what you wear and where we go. I know this isn’t exactly your cup of tea, so I want it to be as enjoyable as possible for you,” he continued.

“That’s really nice of you, Al,” Husk said, with a soft smile.

“Well minou, this will be your first night out. I want it to be an enjoyable one,” Alastor replied. “Would you like Angel to come along as well, or would you prefer it just be the two of us?” he asked.

“Can it be just us? No offense to Angel but...I’d feel better if it was just you,” Husk answered.

“Of course. Now, let’s go get you ready,” Alastor smiled, before he led Husk to his room.

Once there, Husk sat on the bed as Alastor searched his closet. “Now, what are some things you’re considering?” Alastor asked.

“I dunno. I’m no good with this shit,” Husk replied.

Alastor hummed and looked back at Husk. “You would make for a gorgeous brunette….and I believe that purple would look lovely on you,” he said.

“Really? Purple?” Husk asked.

“Yes! Let me see what I have. I’m certain I have at least one purple dress,” Alastor said, as he kept looking. “Ah ha! This one should be perfect!” he smiled.

Alastor handed Husk a dark purple evening gown, with two slits on the skirt. “I got this one back when I began performing; before I really established a style for myself,” the deer explained.

“Okay. Do you really think this’d look good on me?” Husk asked.

“You won’t know until you try it on,” Alastor replied.

“Alright, I’ll be back,” Husk said. 

He walked into the bathroom and put the dress on. The way the dress fit on him made his chest seem fluffier, and it gave him a more feminine silhouette. He didn’t even have the wig and make up on yet, but he already thought he looked like a completely different person. 

Husk took a deep breath, then he stepped out of the bathroom. “So?” he asked.

Alastor gasped at the sight of him. “Husker…..you look gorgeous!” he exclaimed. 

“Do I really?” asked Husk, as he started to blush slightly. 

“You do! Minou, you look wonderful. I promise,” Alastor said, before he placed a kiss on Husk’s forehead. “Now, are you ready for makeup?” Alastor asked. 

“Sure,” Husk answered. 

He sat by Alastor’s mirror, and the Radio Demon began to get his makeup out. "Now, I tend to start with primer and then foundation, but I’m afraid that wouldn’t work with your fur. I suppose I can simply give you eye make-up and lipstick," he said. 

“Okay, whatever you think,” Husk replied.

I found the eyeshadow palette and decided on a sparkling mauve. He kneeled to Husk’s height and started to work on his eyes. “You better not poke my damn eye,” Husk said. 

"I've had months, darling. I can assure you that I won’t poke you," Alastor replied. 

“Just making sure,” Husk chuckled. 

“When you’re finished, I promise that you’ll look absolutely flawless,” Alastor said.

“I don’t doubt that. You are fucking incredible with makeup,” Husk replied.

"Thank you, minou," Alastor smiled. "Alright, I’ve finished with your eyeshadow," he continued. 

“That’s it? I can open my eyes?” Husk asked. 

"Yes, you can open your eyes, Husker,” Alastor chuckled. 

Husk opened his eyes and saw Alastor looking through the makeup again. “All you need now is mascara and lipstick and you’ll be all done," he continued. 

“Okay. As long as it’s not too.......much. Y’know? I don’t wanna look stupid,” Husk replied. 

"I can promise you won’t," Alastor said. He brought the mascara up to Husk’s face and started to apply it. 

Soon he finished, then went back to his makeup. "Now for the lipstick!" Alastor exclaimed. 

“It better not fucking be pink,” Husk said. 

“I can promise it won’t be,” smiled Alastor. He picked out a dark red lipstick and turned to Husk. "Part your lips for me, minou. Like this," he said. He made a face, parting his lips slightly.

“Like this?” Husk asked, before he tried replicating the face. 

"Perfect!" Alastor answered. The Radio Demon grabbed Husk’s chin lightly and put on the lipstick, making sure to get into the corners. "There. You're all done! Now, we just need the wig," he said. 

“How is it? I don't look like an idiot, do I?” Husk asked. 

"Why don't you have a look for yourself, darling?" Alastor asked. He stepped out from in front of Husk to let him look in the mirror, then he went to look at the wigs he had. 

Husk was left absolutely speechless at the sight of his reflection. Once he finally collected himself, he looked over at his boyfriend. “How the fuck did you do this?!” he exclaimed. 

Alastor simply laughed and found a brunette wig. "Make-up is just like any art form. It simply takes practice," he said, as he walked back over to Husk. "Now, time for the wig," Alastor said. He placed the wig on Husk’s head, leaving his ears uncovered. 

“Never in either life did I think I’d go out in drag,” Husk chuckled. 

"Well, I believe you have to try things at least once," Alastor replied, before he pinned the wig in place. "So, what do you think?" he asked. 

Husk looked at his reflection in the mirror, and his jaw dropped. “We’re still looking at me, right?” he asked. 

“Yes, it’s still you, minou. And I'm going to take that as a compliment," Alastor smiled. 

“You should. Holy fuck, I almost look completely different!” Husk exclaimed. 

"Do you know what I think?" Alastor asked, as he draped his arms over Husk’s shoulders. "I think you look beautiful, darling," he said. He caught his boyfriend’s eyes in the mirror and smiled lovingly at him.

“You really think so?” Husk asked, as he blushed softly. 

"Absolutely. I think you look absolutely stunning," Alastor answered. 

“Well, I guess you do good work,” Husk said. 

"Thank you, minou. Now, I’ll be back in a moment; I need to get ready," Alastor said, as he got his own dress, wig, and makeup. 

“Okay, right. See you,” Husk nodded. Alastor left, then Husk looked in a mirror. He was completely dumbfounded by how different he looked. Alastor really did have an eye for these things. Husk didn’t dislike this as much as he thought he would, and he really had been genuinely surprised by how nice he looked.

After a while, the door opened back up, and Alastor stepped inside. He chuckled when he saw that Husk was still sitting by the mirror. “I take it you enjoy your look,” he said. 

Husk turned and smiled at Alastor. The deer looked absolutely incredible. He wore a red, a line dress that stopped just above his knees, and the whole thing was covered in sparkles. He had on his usual makeup look and wig, and he also had a feathered black hairpiece. 

“You look great,” Husk said. 

“So do you, darling. Now, do you have a drag name?” Alastor asked.

“Do I need one?” Husk asked.

“Of course! It’s part of the charm,” Alastor smiled.

“Fuck….uh….Kitty,” Husk said, causing Alastor to giggle.

“How original,” he teased. 

“More original than Angel calling himself Angie,” Husk grumbled, before he thought everything over. “Okay, Kitty Shelukha. How’s that sound?” he asked.

“I like it! It has a nice ring to it,” Alastor said. He got up and headed towards the door, then he held out a hand to Husk. “So, shall we be on our way?” he asked.

“Yep. Let’s go,” Husk nodded. 

He took Alastor’s hand, and the two of them left the hotel.


	2. Out On The Town

Kitty and Pandora were walking through hell, on the way to a bar Pandora thought her partner would like. It wasn’t loud, and it often wasn’t crowded, so Pandora thought it’d be perfect for Kitty’s first night out. As they walked, Kitty noticed demons staring at them. “The fuck are they doing?” she asked.

“Ain’t it obvious, cher? Dey t’ink tuz as gorgeous as I do,” Pandora smirked.

Kitty smiled, then she heard a wolf whistle from across the street. She cringed and looked back at the deer. “But if that happens again, I’m clawing someone’s fucking eyes out,” she stated.

“Oh, leave dem be, minou. Unless one of dem tries touchin’ tuz. Den I’m gonna tear dem apart,” Pandora replied.

“That ever happened to you?” Kitty asked.

“Not really. De patrons in Stolas’s club usually knew how to be civilized. Course dat was cause he had his security all over de place, so most people were too scared to try anyt’ing,” Pandora explained. “When Angel and I started goin’ out on de town toget’er, someone did try coppin’ a feel. I made quick work of him, t’ough, and it never really happened again,” Pandora explained.

“Well, that’s good. So, do you go out as Pandora a lot?” asked Kitty.

“I do. It was surreal at first, but I got used to it. While I love strinkin’ fear into people’s hearts at de very sight of moi, sometimes it’s nice gettin’ treated with….well, normalcy,” Pandora answered. “Anywho, how do tuz like all dis so far, Kitty?” she asked.

“It’s not as bad as I thought it’d be,” Kitty answered.

“Oh? Dat’s wonderful!” Pandora exclaimed. “Who knows? Maybe we can invite Angie along next time,” she continued. 

“Maybe. Hey, do I actually look good, or were you just saying that since we’re dating?” Kitty asked. 

“I would never lie to tuz, minou. Tuz are de most gorgeous t’ing I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Pandora replied.

Kitty turned bright red, but Pandora didn’t notice. The two of them were stopped outside of a building. “Ah! We’re finally here! Shall we head inside?” the doe asked, giving Kitty a smile.

“Yeah. Wait, you have a different voice, should I?” Kitty asked.

“Cher, it’s only moi natural accent and not usin’ a radio filter,” Pandora giggled.

“Still, it’s pretty fucking different. Should I use a fake voice?” Kitty asked.

Pandora smiled and gave her a kiss on the nose. “Only if tuz want, darlen,” she answered. 

“Maybe...maybe I’ll just let you do all the talking,” Kitty replied.

“Whatever makes tuz happy,” Pandora said. 

The two of them headed into the bar. There weren’t that many patrons, so Pandora and Kitty took their seats and ordered their drinks. At that moment, Pandora’s eyes landed on a karaoke machine in the corner. “Kitty! Kitty, darlen, look!” she exclaimed, pointing at it.

Kitty looked, and she turned to her partner with a raised eyebrow. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” she said. 

“Please, cher? Tuz sing wit’ moi all de time at de hotel,” said Pandora.

“Yeah, at the hotel! Not in front of people,” Kitty returned. 

“De crowd is so sparse, I doubt dey’d notice if we did anyt’ing,” Pandora said.

Kitty rolled her eyes, and the bartender handed them their drinks. “Maybe after I get a few drinks in me,” she said. 

“Wonderful! It’ll be fun,” Pandora smiled, as her tail wagged behind her.

Kitty noticed, then she gave Pandora a kiss on the cheek, immediately flustering her. “W-What was that for?” the doe stammered.

“Nothing. You’re just fucking cute,” Kitty smiled.

Pandora smiled and shook her head. “Tuz probably got lipstick all over moi,” she said. 

“I can get a lot more on you later….” Kitty smirked, before shooting Pandora a wink.

Pandora blushed softly and giggled. “Perhaps dat can wait for later? I don’t wanna have to do moi makeup all over again,” she said.

“Fair enough,” Kitty replied.

A little while and a lot of drinks later, Kitty was beginning to get tipsy. “So….you usually…..flirt with people like this, right? Do they actually think you’re a woman?” she asked.

Pandora hadn’t had as much to drink as her partner; she figured one of them should stay completely sober. “Some do, some don’t, long as dey don’t t’ink I’m de Radio Demon, I’m happy. All dat matters is if tuz can charm ‘em to death,” she explained. 

“Oh. I don’t see how you can do that. Flirting is a pain in the ass,” Kitty said. 

“Hmm, well maybe one day tuz can try flirtin’ with somebody,” Pandora smirked, before she gave Kitty a kiss on the forehead. 

“Nah. I’d only ever flirt with you,” Kitty replied, before she drank some more booze. “Can I do karaoke though?” she asked. 

Pandora giggled. It was strange hearing her partner actually ask to sing, but right now, Kitty was being absolutely adorable. “Go on den, minou. I’ll be watchin’,” she said. 

“Okay! You know, I can be a really good singer. Sometimes,” Kitty replied.

She hurried over to the karaoke machine and picked a song. The music began, and Pandora was curious to see what her partner was going to do.

“Well you're the real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
That's okay, let's see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away!” Kitty sang.

Despite being in a small space, Kitty made the most of it, owning every inch of her performance area. Pandora smiled as she watched the show. She never imagined Kitty to throw herself into a performance like this, and it was truly something special. 

“You come on with it, come on, you don't fight fair  
That's okay, see if I care  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I get right back on my feet again!

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away!” continued Kitty.

By now, she had the other bar patrons watching her intently. Kitty smirked and decided to take advantage of her audience by flirting and teasing with them. Even though Pandora hated modern technology, she would have loved to film this moment. 

“Well you're the real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place!

Hit me with your best shot  
C'mon, hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away!

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away!” she finished. 

Everyone in the bar began to cheer, and a few people threw money at Kitty. “Oh fuck yeah,” she smiled, as she started picking up the money. “Thank you! I’ll be here all week. Not really though,” she said.

Kitty went back to her seat next to Pandora, and the doe placed a kiss on her cheek. “Dat was fantastic, minou!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah? You think so?” Kitty asked.

“I know so. Tuz were wonderful,” Pandora smiled.

Kitty smiled and gave Pandora a kiss on the lips. While Kitty’s kiss was sloppy, Pandora lovingly kissed her back.

They finally pulled away, and Pandora cupped Kitty’s cheek. “T’ank tuz again for doin’ dis with moi, cher,” she said. 

“It’s no big deal, sweetheart. I’m having…..having fun,” Kitty replied. “So, next round on me?” she asked.

“I t’ink tuz have had enough for tonight. I don’t want tuz to forget all dis in de mornin’,” Pandora chuckled. 

“Okay, okay. Then what now?” Kitty asked.

“Hm….more karaoke?” Pandora asked.

“Hell yeah,” Kitty grinned.

The two of them ran back over to the machine. Kitty really was having fun tonight, and while she didn’t think she’d get in drag often, she didn’t really mind it. Pandora on the other hand was ecstatic that her partner was actually enjoying herself. The doe would have felt terrible for forcing Kitty into something she wouldn’t enjoy, so she was pleased that Kitty was having so much fun. They really would have to do this again sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the song link for this chapter! 
> 
> https://youtu.be/aU5aDqLUvug


	3. Girls’ Night Out

Angel was reading a magazine in the main room when Alastor ran over to him, a smile on his face. “Hello, Angel! I’ve got a question for you,” he said.

“Sure thing, Al. What is it?” Angel asked.

“I was wondering if you would be interested in having another girls’ night,” replied Alastor.

“Oh yeah! I’ve been missing hangin’ out with Pandora,” Angel smiled.

“Wonderful! And if it isn’t too much trouble, I’d like to invite someone else along as well,” Alastor said. 

“Really?” Angel asked.

“Yes! I managed to convince Husker to try drag,” Alastor answered.

“Ya did?! What’s his name?” Angel asked.

“Kitty Shelukha. And she is the most darling little thing,” Alastor replied, smiling at the thought of Kitty and her amazing performance.

Angel noticed the look on Alastor’s face, and he smiled too. It made Angel happy to see his two friends so in love. “Yeah? Now I gotta see,” he said.

“So Husker can come on girls’ night?” Alastor asked.

“Hell yeah! I’ll see ya both then?” Angel asked.

“Yes! See you then, my friend,” Alastor smiled, before he left to tell Husk.

Later that day, Alastor was getting Husk ready. Husk had on the same wig and tonight he also wore a silver top, a dark purple skirt, and black boots. Alastor was already dressed, with his wig, make up, black hair bow, and a casual red dress that had a black sash. He was doing up Husk’s makeup and was in the middle of applying eyeshadow.

“You don’t think Angel will think I look stupid, right?” Husk asked.

“Of course he won’t! Angel does drag too, Husker. He would be the last person to think badly of you over this,” Alastor replied.

“Yeah, but Angel is a professional. He would know if I looked like shit,” Husk returned, as Alastor began working on the cat’s other eye.

“Darling, you always look gorgeous. No matter what anyone says,” Alastor said.

“You’re serious?” Husk asked.

“Of course! I would never lie to you, my dear,” said Alastor.

Alastor finished up with Husk’s eyes and began searching for lipstick. “Also, I want to thank you for agreeing to go out in drag again. It was very nice of you,” he said.

“Well, it really wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be. And you should know by now that I agree to half the shit you ask me to do,” Husk said.

Alastor chuckled and picked a bright red lipstick. “It’s still very sweet of you,” he said. “Now, purse your lips for me?” he asked.

Husk did so, and Alastor applied the lipstick. “Brilliant! What do you think?” Alastor asked, as he showed Husk his reflection.

Once again, Husk’s jaw dropped at the sight of himself in drag. “I still have no idea how you can do this shit,” he said.

“Practice, mon cher!” Alastor smiled. “And if I do say so myself, you look absolutely ravishing,” he added.

Husk rolled his eyes playfully. “You always say that,” he said.

“Because it’s always true,” Alastor replied. 

Husk looked at his reflection one more time. He could still hardly believe he was looking at himself. “So, time to go?” Husk asked.

“Yes! Let’s be on our way,” Alastor answered.

Husk took a deep breath, and the two headed down to the lobby.

Angel was downstairs, waiting for the others. He had on a pink crop top, white skirt, black leggings, and the usual make up and blonde wig. 

Alastor walked out first, and Angel smiled the second he saw him. “Al! Ya look great!” he said.

“So do you, my dear! Now, allow me to present to you, Miss Kitty Shelukha!” Alastor exclaimed.

Husk took a deep breath and stepped into the room. “Don’t you fucking laugh,” he grumbled.

Angel looked Husk over, genuinely surprised by how different he looked. “Husky, ya look amazing!” said Angel.

“Really?” Husk asked. 

“Yeah! Damn, ya almost look like a whole new cat!” Angel continued.

“Eh thanks, but it’s all Alastor’s work,” Husk said.

“Oh nonsense. As I said, you gave me a beautiful canvas to work with,” Alastor smiled.

Husk started to blush, which is something he usually did when Alastor was being sweet to him.

Angel couldn’t help but smile. “Aww, the two of ya are adorable,” he said, before getting out his phone. “I gotta get a picture really quick,” he said.

Angel took a picture of the three of them, then put his phone back in his purse. “Okay, are ya ready to go?” he asked.

“Of course! Husker?” Alastor asked.

“Yep, let’s go. As long as the place you’re taking me isn’t loud or crowded or anything,” Husk replied.

“Don’t worry, I know just the place. Plus we gotta make a stop first,” Angel smiled, as the three of them headed out.

The three of them headed into the city. Pandora noticed that Kitty already seemed far more confident than the last time they went out. She was extremely proud of how far her partner had come. Angie was also surprised by how confident Kitty was being. If she didn’t know any better, she would have sworn the cat was a professional. 

“So, what are we doing first?” asked Kitty.

“Maybe head to the mall?” Angie asked.

“Oh yes!” Pandora nodded.

“Uh….why?” Kitty asked.

“Well, tuz has just been borrowin’ clothes up till now. Wouldn’t tuz like to pick tuz own t’ings out?” Pandora asked.

“Eh...maybe,” Kitty replied.

“Ohh yeah! We can get ya all kinds of cute shit!” Angie smiled.

“Okay, okay. I’ll need your help to pick what to get through,” Kitty said. 

“Alright! Come on, dis will be fun!” Pandora exclaimed, as the three of them headed to the mall.

After an hour in the mall, Kitty picked up dozens of things she liked, including a leather jacket that she put on immediately. 

“Y’know, the jacket really ties ya whole outfit together,” Angie said.

“You think?” Kitty asked.

“Of course! Tuz look wonderful,” Pandora replied.

“Thanks,” Kitty smiled, as the three of them headed back out to the city. “So, where are we going now?” she asked.

“The Temptations Lounge. It’s one of those secretive, exclusive clubs, y’know? The kind ya can only find if ya been invited before,” Angie replied.

“Then how do you know about it?” Kitty asked.

“Val took me back when I still worked for him. I brought Pandora there after we started having girls’ nights,” Angie said.

“And I must say, it is a very classy place,” Pandora added.

“Ya gonna love it, Kitty! They got a bar, dance floor, live band, and a karaoke machine,” Angie grinned, causing Kitty to groan. 

“Please, minou! Tuz sounded so amazing last time,” said Pandora.

“Fine, maybe. But only if you two go up too,” Kitty returned. 

“Alright! Dats perfectly fine,” Pandora smiled, and Angie nodded.

Soon enough, the three of them made it to an alleyway. Angie found a spot in the wall where the bricks revealed a hidden door. She opened it up, and the three of them stepped inside. 

The live band was in the corner, the dance floor had a few demons on it, and the bar was massive and crowded with customers. Despite having refined architecture, the lounge still had the atmosphere of any other bar. Then Kitty spotted tha karaoke machine in the corner, and a sign that read karaoke hour would start in ten minutes.

“Did the two of you really just bring me here to listen to me sing?” he asked. 

“Of course not, minou! Tuz also needed to try some of de cocktails here,” Pandora replied, as the three of them sat at the bar.

Kitty looked at the list of drinks. Half of it was made with things she had never even tried before. “I think I’ll just get a beer,” she said.

“Fair enough,” Pandora shrugged. 

Soon, the three of them had their drinks. When the bartender gave them their glasses, he slipped Kitty his phone number. 

“Hey, score! Congrats, Kitty,” Angie smiled.

Kitty shrugged and sipped her beer. “I’m not dressing like this to get dick,” she said, before looking over at Pandora. “Besides, there’s only one guy I want to impress,” she smirked. 

Pandora nearly choked on her drink. She always got flustered when her partner flirted with her. Once she collected herself, she smiled at Kitty. “Well I can assure you, I am very impressed,” she purred, using her usual voice.

This time Kitty began feeling flustered. Angie simply smiled at them. “The two of ya are so fuckin cute together,” she said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kitty replied, and she noticed the karaoke machine was finally open. “I’ll go get my turn over with. Before the two of you bug me all night,” Kitty said, before she walked off.

“Angie, tuz have tuz phone, right?” Pandora asked.

“Yeah, why?” Angie asked.

“Because tuz are goin’ to want to film dis,” Pandora replied.

Kitty walked up to the karaoke machine, grabbed the microphone, and picked her song. Pandora watched with the biggest smile on her face, anticipating her partner’s performance. Angie took out her phone like Pandora said, but the spider was simply curious to see exactly what would happen.

“I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do  
And that's what I'm gonna do  
And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
Oh no   
Not me!” Kitty began.

Angie’s jaw dropped. She had no idea Kitty would be that good. Pandora immediately started cheering, even though the song was far from over. Every other patron stopped what they were doing and looked towards Kitty.

“And I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
And I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun  
And I don't have to please no one  
And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
Oh no   
Not me   
Oh no   
Not me!” she continued.

Everyone was completely absorbed into watching Kitty’s performance. She had an incredible stage presence, and the people couldn’t get enough. Kitty didn’t remember getting this much attention the last time she did this, so she decided to have a bit of fun with her crowd. She went over to a patron’s table and stood on it. 

“I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never been afraid of any deviation  
And I don't really care if you think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
And I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation  
Oh no   
Not me   
Oh no   
Not me   
Pedal, boys!” sang Kitty.

She hopped off the table and started flirting with other guests. Angie had been filming the entire thing. She had no clue the cat had this in her, and Angie was completely blown away. Pandora was absolutely taken by the show. While this wasn’t the sort of music Pandora would normally listen to, seeing Kitty perform made her happier than she would ever be able to say. 

“And I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
The world's in trouble, there's no communication  
And everyone can say what they wanna to say  
It never gets better, anyway  
So why should I care about a bad reputation anyway?  
Oh no   
Not me   
Oh no   
Not me!” Kitty sang.

She walked over to the bar and stood on it, since she had seen Angie and Pandora do it at a few of their shows. Then the cat began to walk across it, over to Pandora and Angie. 

“I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation  
And I only feel good when I got no pain  
And that's how I'm gonna stay  
And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation,” continued Kitty.

She stopped just in front of Pandora, who began blushing and smiling like an idiot. Kitty bent down and gave Pandora a kiss on the lips, leaving the surprised deer speechless. Kitty grinned and took a sip of Angie’s drink, then headed off the table. 

“Oh no   
Not me   
Oh no   
Not me   
Not me   
Not me!” she finished. 

The crowd started to cheer. Once again a few people tossed Kitty money, which she happily picked up. When she was done, Kitty went back to the bar. Pandora still had a shocked, lovestruck expression on, and Angie was smiling brightly. “Kitty, that was amazing!” she exclaimed.

“You think?” Kitty asked.

“Yeah! Holy shit, ya could perform in clubs with that talent!” Angie continued.

“Eh, I couldn’t do that. This is only something I do on special occasions,” Kitty replied, before she looked at her flustered partner. “I guess you liked it,” she smirked.

“Oh Kitty, tuz were marvelous!” she exclaimed, making Kitty chuckle. Her partner’s enthusiasm was adorable.

“Y’know, I can see why you two like drag so much. There’s something weirdly fun about going out as someone totally different. And I gotta admit, the applause is starting to grow on me,” Kitty said. 

“Dat’s why I’ve been doin’ it for so long. I get treated normally and feel fabulous doin’ it,” Pandora replied.

“I’ll drink to that,” Angie nodded, before getting a sip of her drink. “So Kitty, ya gonna start coming to more girls’ nights?” she asked.

Kitty thought for a moment, then shrugged. “Maybe. But right now, I wanna make the most of this one,” she said. People began walking onto the dance floor, so Kitty held out a hand to Pandora. “Dance with me?” she asked.

“Tuz read moi mind,” Pandora smiled.

The two of them headed out to the dance floor while Angie stayed back to order another drink. The three of them spent the night drinking, dancing, and singing karaoke. Kitty really was surprised she had been enjoying drag as much as she was. Maybe it was just because she loved doing anything with Pandora. Either way, Kitty decided she’d be going to more girls’ nights from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/x6fB8KMUnz0
> 
> Here’s the song link! 
> 
> I’m getting attached to this au. I may start doing one shots lol.


End file.
